Fahrenheit
Archivo:68452_158951347460809_151014064921204_353079_8021377_n.jpg Introducción thumb|left|348px =Fahrenheit = (Chinese: 飛輪海; pinyin: Fēilúnhǎi) es un grupo taiwanés de 4 chicos que ha alcanzado mucha fama no solo en Taiwán, sino también en Hong Kong, China, Singapor, Malaysia, Japón, y en el resto de todo el Sureste de Asia. Los lleva la compañía Jerry Fen’s Comic Productions Co y graban sus álbums con HIM International Music. También los lleva WOW Music en Hong Kong. A Fahrenheit se los suele asociar con sus senpais, S.H.E, y la gente se suele referir a ellos como el grupo más exitoso después de F4. Su primer álbum, Fahrenheit, salió a la venta el 15 de Septiembre del 2006. Derivado de la definición de Fahrenheit, cada uno de los cuatro miembros representa una estación o la temperatura que se corresponde con sus diferentes personalidades. Calvin Chen representa la primavera, cálida, Jiro Wang representa el verano, caliente; Wu Zun representa el otoño, fresco y, por último, Aaron Yan representa el invierno, el frío. Cada uno de los cuatro miembros de la temperatura también tiene su respectiva representación en la escala Fahrenheit: Calvin Chen está en 77 grados, Jiro Wang está a 95 grados, Wu Chun es a los 59 grados, y Aaron Yan está a 41 grados. Cada uno de sus temperaturas están separados por 18 grados. Promedio 182cm de altura. Miembros thumb|181px Wu Chun nació y se crió en Brunei , después de graduarse con distinción en RMITen Melbourne, Australia. Fue presentado a la industria del entretenimiento durante un viaje a Taiwán a mediados de noviembre de 2005. Un productor de televisión, que resultó ser el novio de la hermana mayor de Ella (de SHE), lo descubrió en este viaje, y le recomendó para interpretar para el papel principal en el drama Tokyo Juliet , que Wu Zun aceptó. Luego vendría Hua Yang Shao Nian Shao Nu (Hanakimi) drama que tuvo altos índices de audiencia. También interpretó a Jin en la popular serie "Romantic princess". Es el lider de la banda. thumb|left|167px Jiro Wang comenzó a trabajar después de graduarse de Fu Shin de la comunidad universitaria-Taiwán, y en empleos a medio tiempo donde podía, como modelos comerciales. BMG, la discográfica que lo firmaron, planeaba con Jay Chou y Jordania Chan formar una banda llamada 3J, pero debido a la 9 / 11, de las poblaciones de BMG quebró y el plan de 3J fue desechado. Más tarde se enroló en el ejército durante 2 años, y volvió alrededor de 2003. Como era todavía popular alrededor de Taiwan, se le dio dos papeles como estrella invitada en El Monte de Piedad N º 8 (8第号当铺) y A''mo a mi esposa'' (安室爱美惠). Entonces se le acercó Comic Producciones, y le dio el papel de apoyo de Ah Jin (金元丰) en "Comenzó con un beso". thumb|177px Calvin Chen se graduó de la preparatoria en Taiwán, prosiguio sus estudios universitarios en Canadá, donde completó su maestría en Economía en la Universidad de Victoria. Entró en un certamen de la competencia- Sol Boyz en Vancouver y ganó el primer lugar con un billete gratis a Taiwan y un contrato con una compañía de música. Dió vida a Cai en "Romantic princess". thumb|left|173px Aaron Yan nació en Taiwán, pero se mudó a Nueva York a una edad temprana. Más tarde regresó a Taiwán para la escuela secundaria y universidad. Asistió a la Universidad China de Cultura, con especialización en Periodismo, pero más tarde cambió las universidades y los mayores en su tercer año. Él está actualmente en un hiato de estudio debido a compromisos de trabajo. Alrededor de principios de 2005, Comic productores habían estado buscando bloggers de élite en la web. Descubrieron Yan, quien, en aquella época, era muy popular en línea, y así lo recomendó para una audición para un papel en un drama. Yan creyó que era un fraude al principio, pero después de varias pruebas, se dio cuenta que era verdad. Se le dio un pequeño papel en Yo amo a mi esposa (安室爱美惠) y fue llamado más tarde para estar en Comenzó con un beso. Carrera musical thumb|left|344px Ascenso a la fama Antes de que Fahrenheit lanzara su primer álbum el 28 de septiembre de 2006, ganaron poca atención como cantantes por su contribución en varias bandas sonoras de dramas taiwanesas.Su popularidad aumentó inmediatamente después de que las bandas sonoras fueron liberados, pero se limitó sólo a Taiwan y China continental. Después de que su primer álbum fue lanzado, su base de fans se habían extendido a Hong Kong, Singapur, Malasia, Japón, Filipinas, Indonesia y el resto del sudeste asiático. Sus fans del extranjero como de América del Norte y Europa también están cada vez más familiarizados con ellos. Tan pronto como los anuncios para su álbum de debut fue puesto en libertad el 30 de agosto 2006, el álbum rompió las 10.000 copias. Después de su lanzamiento en septiembre 15 del 2006, el álbum entró en las listas el G-Music y se clasificó # 2. Fue menos de 1% por debajo de Jay Chou Aún Fantasy álbum, que salió dos semanas antes del lanzamiento. El álbum Fahrenheit vendio un impresionante 80.000 copias en Taiwán durante el primer mes. Finalmente en el G-music Mandarin Charts su álbum fue clasificado 11 º para el Top 20 del 2006 y permaneció en las listas durante 17 semanas. Su canción principal, o zhuda song (chino: 主打; pinyin: zhǔ dǎ) , I Have my Youth (我有我的Young, Wo You Wo De Young) estuvo en Hong Kong's Global Rhythm List como la canción 16a Top durante semanas. Su dúo con Hebe del grupo de chicas SHE también ganó varios premios populares. Fahrenheit también fue la primera nueva boy-band extranjera que ha ganado el tercer lugar por Mejor Grupo en los Hong Kong's TVB8 Awards. Aunque incapaces de derrotar a sus mayores SHE y Twins, que había ganado el primer y segundo lugar respectivamente, han golpeado a las boy band locales de Kong Hong, bandas como Sun Boy'z y Soler. En menos de un año, Fahrenheit ya ha ganado ocho premios. A pesar del estallido de ganar múltiples premios, ha habido debates donde los fans no estaban de acuerdo con los premios que han ganado. El tema más debatido fue cuando Fahrenheit ganó HITO Music Awards 2007 a Mejor Grupo Masculino, argumentando que Fahrenheit era demasiado inexperto para haber ganado el premio. 'Popularidad y éxito' thumb|366px Con la ayuda del protagonico de dramas populares, Fahrenheit ha sido la boy band con mas movimiento y ha ganado rápidamente el status como una de las bandas de chicos más sonados del año en Taiwán. En un año, han debutado ya en más de 30 portadas de revistas diferentes de todo Asia. Ellos hacen apariciones frecuentes en la revista Taiwan's Play and Color . Después de sus predecesores F4, son la segunda banda de chicos taiwaneses en celebrar un concierto en Indonesia con sólo un solo álbum lanzado. Ellos ya celebraron dos mini conciertos: uno en Medan, Sumatra del Norte, Indonesia el 31 de marzo y una en Tsim Sha Tsui, Hong Kong el 19 de abril. Además, realizaron dos conciertos patrocinados por Watsons Water a finales de septiembre de 2007 : uno en Hong Kong el 28 de septiembre de 2007 y otro en Guangzhou el 29 de septiembre de 2007. Fahrenheit asistió a la ceremonia de apertura de su nuevo sello discográfico en Hong Kong, WOW Música, en Times Square, Hong Kong, el 19 de abril de 2007, la misma noche en que tuvieron su mini concierto en Tsim Sha Tsui, Hong Kong. También asistieron a la etiqueta con su compañero Tank , así como con otros artistas populares como Caramelo bajo y Mavis Fan. Más de un millar de aficionados se presentaron en el centro comercial, siendo la mayoría de los fans de Fahrenheit. Hubo aficionados que se enfrentaron al peligro y se subieron a los tejados, coches, calles estrechas, etc para ver a uno de ellos. Algunos fans también se desmayaron debido a la cantidad de personas. Más de cincuenta guardias de seguridad y policías tenía que aparecer en el lugar para proteger a Fahrenheit, así como los demás artistas. También había algunos fans que alquilaron camionetas para perseguir a los camionetas de Fahrenheit. Algunos aficionados también fueron víctimas de accidentes de tráfico debido a esto. En su mini concierto en el Hard Rock Cafe, los organizadores tuvieron que reducir el rendimiento de Fahrenheit porque los aficionados iban por la borda y estaban fuera de control. Fahrenheit dijo que ellos no querian que sus admiradores hagan nada peligroso. la compañía de Fahrenheit explicó que si los fans no corrigen este comportamiento van a interrumpir algunas de futuros viajes de Fahrenheit a Hong Kong. Estilo musical Las canciones de Fahrenheit caen principalmente en la categoría bubblegum pop y balada pop . Sin embargo, canciones como Teachable Child (孺子可教''Ru Zi Ke Jiao'') y'' Loves arrived r''(爱到''Ai Dao'') se aproximan a un enfoque de R&B. Canciones como The Secret of Immortality (不死之谜''Bu Si Zhi Mi'') y Superb (出神入化''Chu Shen Ru Hua'') se inclinan hacia el pop rocky rap, donde se muestra su capacidad de rap y armonización. Su segundo álbum tan esperado, Two sided Fahrenheit, fue lanzado el 04 de enero 2008. El nuevo álbum vio la armonización de técnicas más avanzados, así como la progresión de bubblegum pop a baladas más madurss, como Ten Thousand Joys (一万个快乐''Yi Wan Kuai Le Ge''). Sin embargo, la energía juvenil de la banda se mantuvo en canciones como la canción de apertura para el drama Romantic Princess, New Home (新窝''Xin Wo''), que es un dúo de Fahrenheit y sus mayores el grupoSHE. El álbum Little VIP (小小大人物''Ren Xiao Xiao Da Wu'') es el tema musical de Disney para el 2008. thumb|left|179px A menudo criticados por la falta de carácter en su música, finalmente llevaron hacia un estilo musical distinto con su tercer álbum, Love You More & More (越来越爱''Yue Lai Yue Ai''), que cuenta con una nueva madurez, que se lleva a cabo por baladas rock como el tema principal, Lonesome Sprint (寂寞暴走''Mo Ji Bao Zou'') y Stay with me (留下来''Liu Xia Lai''), de los cuales fue escrito este último por Monster, el guitarrista principal de la popular banda de Taiwán, Mayday. El álbum también cuenta con Artery (动脉''Dong Mai''), tema musical de The Clue Collector (霹雳MIT), Shining Star (恒星''Heng Xing''), tema musical de Rolling Love (翻滚吧!蛋炒饭) y la canción de cierre del drama ToGether (爱就宅一起) con Jiro Wang y Rainie Yang, The Love of Silence (默默''Mo Mo''). El álbum se completa con las baladas más lentas que muestra al cuarteto con una mejor voz voz y la química en la armonización. Después de 20 meses a partir del tercer álbum, el cuarto álbum de Fahrenheit, Super Hot (太热''Tai Re)'' fue lanzado el 17 de septiembre de 2010. El estilo musical de este disco son Dance Tracks, como Super Hot (太热''Tai Re)'' y Sexy Girl. Guardian Star (守护星''Shou Hu Xing)'' está dedicado a todos sus fans por apoyarlos durante estos 5 años y también es el tema de apertura para el drama Love Buffet. Cherish Your Heartache (心疼你的心疼''Xin Teng Teng Ni De Xin)'' es una balada lenta.'' Going on My Way'' (活得更像我''Huo De Geng Xiang Wo)'' es una combinación de dos canciones Hokkien Taiwanes (收 酒 矸) y (酒 矸 倘 卖 无) en un estilo de rock. Su cuarto álbum también cuenta con Very Quiet (很安静''Hen Un Jing),'' la ending del drama de Momo Love (桃花小妹), Mistake (误会''Wu Hui)'' el ending del drama de Love Buffet (爱似百汇) y Rebirth (新生''Xin Sheng)'' el tema de apertura para el manga Bleach (死神). Tv De modo similar al de sus senpais F4, cada miembro de Fahrenheit ganó primero fama gracias a participar en ciertos dramas. *Jiro Wang fue el primero en ser descubierto de los cuatro, apareciendo con un papel pequeño en The Pawnshop No. 8 y con un papel ya más grande en It Started With A Kiss como Ah Jin. Debido a la popularidad que le dio It Started With A Kiss, su compañía decidió darle el papel principal en KO One así como a Calvin Chen y Aaron Yan que fueron descubiertos por esa época. *Despues de que KO One se emitiera, HIM International Music decidió que era el momento de que Fahrenheit realizara su primer álbum para satisfacer las numerosas peticiones de las fans. A pesar del bajo niver de audiencia que tuvo el drama, éste trajo la atención nacional hacia Fahrenheit. *Wang y Yan retomarán sus papeles en la secuela de It Started With a Kiss, It Started With a Kiss II *Wu Chun, sin embargo, llevaba un camino totalm ente diferente. Fue el último en unirse a Fahrenheit, Wu comenzó en un drama completam ente diferente junto con Ariel Lin, un drama basado en un manga llamado Tokyo Juliet. *Siguiendo el éxito que Tokyo Juliet le dio, le eligieron enseguida para protagonizar Hanazakari no Kimitachi he (Hana-Kimi) junto con Wang y la integrante de S.H.E, Ella. *El episodio piloto de H ana-Kimi comenzó fuerte, con un nivel de audiencia de 3.05. Hana-Kimi superó los 5.0 en su episodio nº 12. Fue el drama dominante en cuanto a niveles de audiencia durante sus 15 episodios, terminando con un nivel final de 5.98. *A la luz del éxito de Hana-Kimi, los periodistas clamaban por Selina y Wu para actuar como pareja en la secuela de It Started With a Kiss. Sin embargo, el director de la secuela le paró los pies a este rumor. *Wu también protagoniza el drama Romántic Princess, junto a Calvin Chen *En un informe del Liberty Times, se confirmó que Wu sería protagonista de un nuevo drama basado en un manga junto con Angela Chang. Calvin también fue previsto para participar como coprotagonista en el drama. El rodaje de este drama, con el tiempo se confirmo, Romantic Princess(公主小妹), comenzó a principios de mayo y se estrenó en Taiwán, con un rating de 3,33 para su episodio piloto. Fue transmitida semanalmnete y terminó después de 13 episodios. Sus puntuaciones estuvieron constantes en el rango de 3-4, superando a sus principales competidores, Sweet Relationship protagonizada por Vic Zhou y Bull Fighting protagonizada por Mike He y Hebe Tian. *El 17 de marzo de 2008, una conferencia de prensa celebrada para anunciar que Wu estará filmando una película, Buterfly Lovers (武侠梁祝) con Charlene Choi, la otra mitad del popular grupo de Hong Kong, Twins. *Jiro Wang habia terminado de filmar el drama GTV, Rolling Amor (翻滚吧!蛋炒饭) y ToGether con Rainie Yang y George Hu. *Después de ser elegido como coprotagonista para algunas de sus series de ficción, el miembro más joven de Fahrenheit Aaron Yan finalmente obtuvo el papel principal en el drama GTV Mysterious Incredible Terminator (霹雳MIT). Wu estuvo en otro drama, Hot Shot (篮球火), actuando junto a artistas consagrados,Alan Luo (Show Luo) y Jerry Yan. *Aaron Yan fue contratado inicialmente para protagonizar otro drama próximo, Momo Love, junto a su co estrella de Terminator misterioso Increíble, Gui Gui. La filmación comenzó, pero quedó en suspenso debido a la promoción del álbum de Fahrenheit. El show estba programado para 2009, pero debido a que la compañía de Aarón sólo quiere que él tome parte de un drama, su papel en Momo Love fue dada a Jiro Wang y el papel de Gui Guis "se le dio a la actriz Cyndi Wang. En la actualidad, Aaron está filmando una serie llamada Love Buffett (爱似百汇) con Calvin como co protagonista. Además,hacen apariciones especiales en el threequel de la serie Un KO y La Familia-X;KO3an Guo *Chun ha firmado un contrato para tomar el rol en la versión tawianesa del manga Japones Absolute Boyfriend (Zettai Kareshi) con la actriz coreana Koo Hye Sun parece que sera muy buena pero todavia estara estrenandose para mitad del 2011 (actualmente). *Aunque ya tengan alrededor de 30 años los 4 son tan lindos que no dejan de ser bellos. Controversias Lesiones de Aaron Yan En los últimos meses de 2006, cuando el cuarteto se ocupaba de la preparación para su álbum debut, el miembro más joven, Aaron Yan, se desgarró un ligamento en la rodilla durante el rodaje de una sesión de baile para su video musical "I have my Young, Wo Wo De Young "(我有我的Young). Aaron tuvo que ser llevada al hospital para hacer la cirugía. Fue hospitalizado durante más de tres semanas. Durante cuatro meses los otros tres miembros de Fahrenheit tuvieron que atender en el extranjero promociones y presentaciones sin la presencia de Aarón. Los medios de comunicación taiwaneses a continuación, integrado por los rumores diciendo que Aaron era una desventaja para el grupo y que estaba arrastrando el grupo detrás, lo que causaría disolución. Surgieron mas rumores diciendo que HIM tenian la intención de disponer de Aaron y que Fahrenheit podría convertirse en un grupo de tres en vez de cuatro, por lo tanto complementarse más con el prefabricados trío SHE. Sin embargo, Fahrenheit salió y confirmó que Aaron está todavía en el grupo a pesar de su estado inconveniente. Para evitar más rumores, tan pronto como se pudo Aaron se presentó con mayor frecuencia en las futuras promociones con los demás miembros, claramente usando muletas. Frankie Kao Demanda A mediados de enero, cuando la banda fuere invitada al programa chino, Super Winners (超级大赢家), los aficionados habían presentado denuncias hacia el anfitrión, Frankie Kao, por su actitud negligente y falta de respeto hacia Fahrenheit y sus fans. Los aficionados enumeraron sus argumentos: criticando a Kao por ser despectivo, antes de que el programa fuera grabado Fahrenheit y sus fans tuvieron que esperar durante más de dos horas debido a que Kao tenía que practicar su baile de apertura<; cuando Aaron Yan accidentalmente tenía los ojos quemados por los fuegos artificiales, Kao ignorado por completo su lesión y continuó con el programa. Cuando los fans empezaron a preocuparse y llorar, él se molestó y le gritó a los fans que se callaran. Los fans también se quejaron de que cuando estaba bailando Fahrenheit, Kao les había causado GN y por lo tanto muchas veces se les exigía bailar varias veces más. Las fans presenciaron a un muy agotado Jiro Wang, casi a punto de derrumbarse después del baile. El enfermo Wu Chun también fue víctima; fans habían sido testigos de que Kao lo requirio para hacer actividades riesgosas para su salud puesto que Wu estaba enfermo con fiebre. Después de que los informes de la falta de respeto de Kao a los recién llegados Fahrenheit se hicieron públicos, Kao inmediatamente presentó una demanda contra el productor del programa, diciendo que el productor del programa "no editó con imparicalidad la producción" y estaba "destruyendo su imagen." Kao exigió 100 millones de Renminbi como retribución por los daños que causaría a su imagen. Sin embargo, después del episodio el programa salió al aire, Kao canceló la demanda debido a que estaba satisfecho con el resultado. Wu Chun ''' Después de meses de especulaciones,se confirmó la salida de Wu Chun del grupo.Él no continuará su carrera como cantante,pues desea centrarse en su carrera en el cine y tener más tiempo para estar al lado de su familia. La compañía discográfica HIM International dió el comunicado en su web oficial. ¨Wu Chun espera tener más tiempo, para estar con su familia. Ahora no tiene interés en el canto y espera centrarse más en la actuación. Él dejará Fahrenheit¨. Wu Chun aún dará respaldo y trabajará en las promociones del grupo hasta que se cumpla su contrato vigente. Asimismo, de vez en cuando se unirá con los 3 miembros para reunirse con sus fans. Discografía Álbums' 'Singles' 'OST''' Colaboraciones Premios Comerciales de TV * Gatsby - Chun Wu y Chen Calvino 2008 * Gatsby - Wang Yan Jiro y Aaron 2008 * 蒙牛酸酸乳- Fahrenheit y SHE 2010 * Canon Ixus 210IS 2010 * Watson Agua 2008 * Taiwán Turismo 2008 * -Eleven - Aaron 7 Yan, Wang y Tian Jiro Hebe 2008 * 蒙牛酸酸乳- Fahrenheit y SHE 2009 * Coca-Cola 2010 * Coca-Cola 2009 * Canon Ixus 130IS 2010 * Canon Ixus 100IS, 110IS, 95IS, 80IS 2009 * CCLemon 2008 Galeria 1_500805834l.jpg 446px-20081205-Fahrenheit_Gatsby.jpg 248px-Fahrenheit_156.jpg 477px-Faharenheit---superhot--.jpg 496px-1253556964019_f.jpg 498px-Fahrenheit_Feilunhai_by_Jillzinha.jpg 100322_p16_taiwan.jpg Fahrenheit8th2.jpg Fahrenheit_the_most_successful_boy_band_after_F4-0.jpg Fahrenheit-discografia-Fahrenheitcd.jpg N900465321_2088999_591.jpg Fahrenhei.jpg 202544251-381-3769682120070626111046953_004.jpg 000386p1.jpg 439375d2e75a50_full.jpg Videos thumb|right|284px thumb|left|300px thumb|left|288px Enlaces *Pagina Oficial Taiwan *Pagina Oficial Japon *CHUNZONE (Web Oficial de Wu Chun) *Wu Chun en español (Fan Blog) Categoría:TWgrupo